


Public Defender: A Marichat Drabble

by sariahsue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, i want to see something like this in the show, kim pushing marinette's buttons, marinette is head of cat noir's fan club, marinette protects cat noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Kim has found the fastest way to make Marinette mad: insult Cat Noir.  Adrien is puzzled.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 403





	Public Defender: A Marichat Drabble

I have this headcanon that Marinette gets really mad whenever someone says anything bad about Cat Noir. I've never seen it happen in the show, but I really feel like she wouldn't stand for that sort of thing, even as a civilian.

I also have a headcanon that Kim likes to push Marinette's buttons, because seeing someone as tiny and sweet and adorable as Marinette becoming irrationally enraged is probably really hilarious to him. He takes full advantage of her protectiveness of Cat Noir on a fairly regular basis. Every time he does it, her reactions just get more and more zealous and exaggerated.

It started out with a poll in the school newspaper, asking who everyone liked more out of the duo. Marinette scoffed loudly when Kim announced that Cat Noir had nothing on Ladybug.

The next day, he staged a loud conversation with Max, debating the benefits of Lucky Charm and the drawbacks of Cataclysm. Marinette started listing times the akuma wouldn't been defeated without Cat Noir's help. She took extra pleasure in detailing the fight with Dark Cupid.

A week later, Kim chose to focus on Ladybug for his essay on influential Parisians. The next morning, Marinette came in with a dozen cupcakes with black frosting, decorated with green paw prints.

Kim didn't get any.

Adrien was usually around when these arguments erupted. (Marinette let him eat Kim's cupcake.) He didn't know Marinette felt this strongly about his alter-ego, but he's flattered. And he knows Kim only does it to make her upset, so he doesn't take the things he says personally.

This goes on for over a month, until one day they're in gym class. They're learning self-defense or boxing or something. They're all covered in padding and have thick gloves on. Kim picks Marinette as his sparring partner, of course, and starts in again. This time, he's vicious.

"Ladybug would be better off without him… He picked such a lame name, too… How many times has he been mind controlled by an akuma?" ("Shut up! That's because he takes hits for Ladybug all the time!") Frown lines mar her face. A vein in her temple starts to twitch. She's grinding her teeth so hard that everyone around her can hear it.

"She should fire him and get a new sidekick."

Marinette snaps. With Kim in full protective gear and without her Ladybug strength, she's not afraid to punch him full force. She surprises everyone, especially herself, when she knocks him completely off his feet. He's airborne for a split second before crashing onto his back. The whole class stares. She's almost still angry enough to not be upset at hitting a civilian, but Kim's laugh silences her conscience. Kim shuts up for the rest of the lesson, though Marinette is still seething internally.

The most surprised one, though, is Adrien. He can't take his eyes off of Marinette for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my Tumblr drabbles I'm finally getting around to posting here. I hope you liked it!


End file.
